Fruit of the Poisoned Tree
Fruit of the Poisoned Tree '(Case #13) is the thirteenth fanmade case and is the third one in the Palm Beach district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background The player and Sabrina Miller went to the a house of a deceased old woman who had been murdered. Shortly after arriving to the old woman's house, they were able to identify the victim as Stacie Coulson an old woman who had appeared as a suspect before. They were later able to incriminate the killer as none other than the victim's personal assistant Stuart Templeton. When Sabrina and the player came to arrest Stuart, he had put a gun to his head and said that he would commit suicide, but not before telling his motive. Stuart had used to live in an old village many years ago. He had killed a woman and a child in that village with a poisoned apple and fled when the villagers had found out that he was a murderer. He then moved to Campbell City and worked hard to get to his position. Somehow, Stacie had found out that he had been involved with the murder of a woman and her child, and he knew that he had to kill her. He then said that he had served the victim pumpkin soup drugged with an overdose of Stacie's medicine that had enough to knock her out, enacting Stacie as the fruit with poison. Then, during the night, he had hung her during the night and shot her with a flare gun. He then said that he would make a fourth and final person lose their life, himself. After his final words, Stuart shot himself. After these events, the victim's daughter, Courtney Sandler, came to the team. She said that since majority of her family was either deceased or in jail, she would like to find her father. After looking at the community center the victim went to, the team was able to discover that the name of the father is Chandler Coulson. In an unfortunate twist of events, with the help of Martin Adder, the victim's landlord, they had found out that there were 5 people who had helped to make the deadly disease, and that Chandler was part of the group of 5. When they had told the news to Courtney Sandler, she was devastated, but said that she would move back to Big Rock and work on making another book. The team was talking about who the other 4 people who created the disease could be. Just after the conversation had started, the team had received a phone call that scientist Douglas Vane had been found dead. Victim *'Stacie Coulson '(Found hung on a tree branch, with a large crater-like indentation near her stomach) Murder Weapon *'Flare Gun Killer *'Stuart Templeton' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect practices rifle shooting. *The suspect is a Christian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect practices rifle shooting. *The suspect is a Christian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a gold chain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect practices rifle shooting. *The suspect is a Christian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats pumpkin soup. *The suspect practices rifle shooting. *The suspect is a Christian. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect wears a gold chain. Killer's Profile *The killer eats pumpkin soup. *The killer practices rifle shooting. *The killer is a Christian. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer wears a gold chain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Front of Townhouse. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Camera, Faded Envelope, Flare Gun) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats pumpkin soup) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Video Camera) *Analyze Video Camera. (00:05:00; New Crime Scene unlocked: Community Center) *Examine Faded Envelope. (Result: Money for Martin Adder; New Suspect: Martin Adder) *Ask Martin Adder about being the victim's landlord. (Prerequisite: Money for Martin Adder revealed) *Examine Flare Gun. (Result: Inscription) *Analyze Flare Gun. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices rifle shooting; Murder Weapon confirmed: Flare Gun) *Investigate Community Center. (Clues: Broken Nameplate, Torn Page; Prerequisite: Video Camera analyzed) *Examine Broken Nameplate. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Megan Moore) *Talk to Megan Moore about being Stacie's neighbor. (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analyzed) *Examine Torn Page. (Result: Family Photo Album; New Suspect: Courtney Sandler) *Inform Courtney Sandler of her mother's death. (Prerequisite: Family Photo Album restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Laboratory. (Clues: Old Journal, Old Box; Available at start of Chapter 2) *Examine Old Journal. (Result: Odd Passage) *Analyze Odd Passage. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a Christian) *Examine Old Box. (Result: Crunched Up Video Camera) *Analyze Crunched Up Video Camera. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Douglas Vane) *Talk to Douglas Vane about being a scientist. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Greenhouse; Prerequisite: Crunched Up Video Camera analyzed) *Investigate Greenhouse. (Clues: Locked Phone, Gardening Equipment, Golden Envelope; Prerequisite: Talk to Douglas Vane) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Unlocked Phone. (09:00:00) *Talk to Megan about her message to Stacie. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Phone analyzed) *Examine Gardening Equipment. (Result: Eviction Notice) *Talk to Martin about Stacie not paying her rent money. (Prerequisite: Eviction Notice found) *Examine Golden Envelope. (Result: Mr. Templeton's Letter; New Suspect: Stuart Templeton) *Talk to Stuart about being the victim's personal assistant. (Prerequisite: Mr. Templeton's Letter revealed) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Locked Corridor Entrance. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Surveillance Camera, Broken Glass, Pocketwatch) *Examine Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) *Analyze Surveillance Camera. (12:00:00) *Ask Courtney why she snuck into the laboratory at her mother's command. (Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera analyzed) *Examine Broken Glass. (Result: Vial of Unknown Substance) *Ask Douglas about the substance. (Prerequisite: Vial of Unknown Substance restored) *Examine Pocketwatch. (Result: Stuart Templeton's Pocketwatch) *Ask Stuart about his presence in the laboratory. (Prerequisite: Stuart Templeton's Pocketwatch revealed) *Investigate Front Porch. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Handkerchief, Brooch) *Examine Handkerchief. (Result: Hair) *Analyze Hair. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Brooch. (Result: Metallic Fragments) *Analyze Metallic Fragments. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a gold chain) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Shading the Night Sky: Part 3 *Check up on Douglas Vane. (Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky: Part 3) *Investigate Derelict Cabin. (Prerequisite: Talk to Roberto; Clues: Pile of Lab Equipment) *Examine Pile of Lab Equipment. (Result: Syringe) *Analyze Syringe. (06:00:00) *Tell Douglas that the substance inside the syringe is perfectly safe. (Prerequisite: Syringe analyzed; Reward: MALE Slicked Back Haircut FEMALE Flaming Ombre) *Talk to Courtney Sandler about wanting to find her father. (Available after unlocking Shading the Night Sky: Part 3) *Investigate Front of Townhouse. (Prerequisite: Talk to Courtney; Clues: Picture with Mysterious Man) *Examine Picture with Mysterious Man. (Result: Chandler Coulson) *Investigate Community Center. (Prerequisite: Chandler Coulson identified; Clues: Potted Plant) *Examine Potted Plant. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (09:00:00) *See why Martin Adder demanded to talk to you immediately. (Prerequisite: Unknown Substance analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Arrest Chandler Coulson. (Prerequisite: Talk to Martin Adder) *Talk to Courtney Sandler about what Chandler has done. (Prerequisite: Talk to Martin; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases